Luciana.a
Luciana.a (also known as Luci by her friends) is a Korean youtaite known for her calming and soothing voice. She mainly covers Japanese songs but she occasionally sings Korea n songs and English dubs as well. She usually uses piano arrangements because of her soft tone, though she loves rock and techno music. She has a wide, flexible range which allows her to sing many types different songs. Range: D♭3 to C#7 (4.1 Octaves) She made her youtube account in November 2014 but only began uploading and singing on February 2015. After joining her first chorus, she met many other great youtaites such as Nyachii (Pyon), opening up many other opportunities. She went on a hiatus beginning March 2016 but returned mid August 2016. Affiliations and Collaborations # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P26lV4F1jFc Sweet and Bitters]'' - Duet w/ Yuuma (Tenshii) (UNAVAILABLE) (2015.06.05)'' # And I'm Home - Duet w/ エミ (2015.07.18) # Sarishinohara - Durp Squad Ver. '(YT RED) '(2015.07.18) # Sakura - Duet w/ Elly '(MUTED) '(2015.07.30) # Blessings - 『18 人合唱』(2015.08.10) # Leia Piano Arr. - ADB w/ Yuuma (Tenshii) (2015.08.19) # Just Be Friends Piano Arr. Multi-language - AF Chorus (2015.08.24) # Egoselfish - Duet w/ Mikan (2015.09.06) # Streaming Heart - Destination † Chorus (2015.09.13) # Unbalanced Love - Sunshine Idols (2015.10.17) # Tokyo Summer Session - Duet w/ Taiki (2015.10.27) # Dancing Stars on Me! - Sunshine Idols (2015.10.31) # Mr. Music - 7 People Chorus (2015.12.12) # Astronauts - 14 + 1 Tribute ft. Hatsune Miku (2016.02.11) # Deadline Circus - B*SBR R1 Rice△Village (2016.02.12) # 影炎≒Variation - FrickleFrackles (2016.03.28) # Yuudachi no Ribon - 『9人合唱』(2016.04.16) # Asthma -『4人合唱』YouTaite Ver. (2016.05.07) # Clean Freak - OBCB R1 ↑Disorganized Crime↓ (2016.05.25) # scaPEGoat - OBCB R2 ↑Disorganized Crime↓ (2016.07.24) # Kuusou Mesorogiwi - OBCB R3 ↑Disorganized Crime↓ (2016.09.04) # Peace and Love (On The Planet Earth) - Steven September (2016.09.22) # Love Like You - Steven September (2016.09.30) # Shocking Party - OBCB R4 ↑Disorganized Crime↓ (2016.11.14) # The World's Lifespan and the Last Day - MMDG-16-R1 Pineapple ❤ Pen (2016.11.20) # Pathos - 音&ME’16R1 5 9 ♥ 8 9 (2016.12.11) # WASSHOI~ - MMDG-16-R2 Pineapple ❤ Pen (2016.12.18) # Gravityrain - Luciana.a & Friends (2016.12.26) | SS2016 # TT - COLLAB '(UNAVAILABLE) '(2017.01.12) # Gravityrain - 音&ME’16 R2 5 9 ♥ 8 9 (2017.01.28) # Different Seas - Duet w/ Dejeru (2017.01.23) # Yume no Tobira - MTFCB’17-R1 UN★DEAD (2017.03.05) # 「cloud」 - Duet w/ Rin (2017.03.11) # Secret Answer - SCB2 R1 ↑Disorganized Crime↓ (2017.03.11) # Stella-rium - 音&ME’16R3 5 9 ♥ 8 9 (2017.03.25) # Nerve Impulse - SCB2 R2 ↑Disorganized Crime↓ (2017.05.14) # Labyrinth of Depravity - 4人合唱 (2017.06.18) # PaⅢ.SENSATION - FrickleFrackles (2017.07.4) # Close to You - 12人合唱 (2017.07.29) # Redire - Duet w/ Mille (2017.08.09) # Circus Monster - ιяι∂єѕ¢єитღ (2017.08.13) # Seisuu 3 no Nijou - AL-1 Intergalactic★Narwhales (2017.09.16) # Online Game Addict Sprechchor - GCBIM Mouettes Larinae (2017.09.30) # Weight of the Heart - AUCB R1 Crimson Velvet (2017.10.13) # White Clover - AL-2 Intergalactic★Narwhales (2017.10.30) # Uchiage Hanabi - Duet w/ Rin (2017.11.06) # Queen of Hearts - AUCB R2 Crimson Velvet (2017.12.22) # Cry for the Truth - GPPCB-R1 G&A (2018.01.27) # A Bond of Magic - HRRCB KIR∀✧LΞSS (2018.03.25) # Orarion - GOB-ACT1 SOLUNOIR (2018.07.09) # Fukujusou - Duet w/ Mari (2018.06.22) # Ano Ko Secret - FrickleFrackles (2018.07.04) | HBD PYON # Ddu-du-ddu-du - Collab (2018.08.10) # Jekyll & Hyde - Duet w/ hana-chan (2018.08.30) # Fukashigi no Carte - mew & friends (2018.10.27) # Erica - Duet w/ Yuriko (2018.12.28) # Epilogue - A-S1 ᴇncripᴛ (2019.03.18) # Koi - Duet w/ Rajasa (2019.04.01) # Future Fish - SUG4RTV2-E1 P.ch (2019.04.06) # Buraikku Jikorizer - A-S2 ᴇncripᴛ (2019.05.20) List of Covered Songs # Unravel (2015.02.07) # Delusion Tax (2015.05.30) # Ikanaide (2015.05.31) # Daze (2015.08.15) # Zoetrope (2015.09.12) | HBD KURURU # Hitorinbo Envy (2015.10.18) # Sarishinohara (2015.12.20) | SS2015 # post-script (2016.01.17) # Daisy (2016.02.06) | One Year Ann. # Karakuri Pierrot(2016 03.12) | Goodbye # 6900000000 (2016.03.26) | Birthday special >w< # Sayoko (2016.04.09) # Yonjuunana(2016.08.16) # Ninelie(2016.11.12) | 400 Subs # Heikousen (2017.03.11) # Charles (2017.05.13) | 500 subs # Mikazuki (2017.08.01) # Asa o Nomu (2017.08.16) # Fuyu no Epilogue (2017.12.24) | SS2017 # Playing With Fire (2018.02.13) # Brave Shine (2018.03.27) | HBD MILLE # Teo (2018.05.21) # Asphyxia (2018.08.02) # Zange Mairi (2018.12.25) | SS2018 Trivia * She has a twin sister who goes by "Elly Park" * She's been in choir for over 11 years * She is 5"4 * She loves the producer Balloon * Her favorite vocaloids are IA and Gumi * Her favorite utaites are Mafumafu, Akiakane, Valshe, Nano, Soraru, Kano, and Nameless * The ".a" in Luciana.a stands for her middle name * She is currently a sociology major * Nyaoi is life * She's a day older than her best friend Mille * Her best friend Nyachii (Pyon) was the leader of her first ever chorus * Merry Mari is her first IRL youtaite best friend * She is a part of Frickle Frackles * She is the founder and leader of ↑Disorganized Crime↓ Gallery Luciana.a Luciana.a Sweets and Bitters Lucianaa.png Avatars-000185939432-n7mjm4-t500x500.jpg lucii.png External Links * Youtube * Soundcloud * Twitter * Google Plus * DeviantArt Category:Female Youtaites Category:Female Category:Mixer